


Ignorance Is Strength

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Kara Understands Her Powers Here, Mild Drama, Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 Understand How Kara Works, Spoilers, Surreal, This Should Be Cannon Damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Mon-El learns a surprising truth from Irma about the real reason for her mission back in time.





	Ignorance Is Strength

“It's time for me to tell you the real reason for the mission Brainy and I are here for.” Irma spoke.

Mon-El frowned. “Okay. So, you've been lying to me this entire time?”  
Irma winced. “That's not entirely how it is. It's important. Our mission. Everything, you would know I would only hide things from you if I needed to, if someone important told me to keep secrets from you.” 

“Who told you to keep secrets from me, Irma? I just want to know.” Mon-El spoke.

“It's vastly complicated, It is, it's not easy. We were given this mission, to alter events that had happened, and we were waiting for the right moment to do just that.” Irma spoke reassuringly.

“Look, I'm really confused here, okay, so can we please explain this. I don't have a 12-level intellect either.” Mon-El smirked.

Irma nodded. “We were given the mission by Kara herself. 1000 years disconnected from humanity, from what she lived with, she sent us back. Because she wanted to change things, so many things went wrong, and we knew, with her advice, what to change, what to influence.” 

Mon-El frowned. “A future version of Kara made you do all this?”  
“Yes, we wouldn't have done this for anyone else. To have her grace us with her presence was a shock. She knew what we must do, and we have a mission, and that mission is the real reason we're here.” Irma spoke.

Mon-El frowned. “I can see why she didn't include me, but this is surreal to put it mildly.”

“She never grows old, she can't die, she can only become more powerful.” Irma spoke.

“I am aware of all that.” Mon-El spoke.  
“She really wouldn't have done all this behind your back if it wasn't for good reasons, Mon-El.” Irma spoke reassuringly.

“Then what is the real mission?” Mon-El asked.

“We have to stop Reign and the other Worldkillers from causing so much destruction and devastation, to stop them, and we, Brainy and I, we were given the orders, we were supposed to come here, to recruit an ally against the Worldkillers. The only ally that can do what we need to do. The one they'd never see coming in a million years. To destroy the Worldkillers, we need a Worldkiller of our own.” Irma spoke.

Mon-El winced, realizing the plan. “You don't mean?”  
“Yes, exactly, Brainiac-5's working on it as we speak. We have to recruit Doomsday.” Irma spoke.

“This was Future Kara's plan? Recruit freaking Doomsday?” Mon-El shivered.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, she realizes this, after everything.” Irma frowned.

“Well, if that's the plan, I can understand why I wasn't clued in. This is excessively dangerous.” Mon-El sighed.

“I am aware.” Irma spoke. “But if anyone can get through to Doomsday, it's Brainiac-5.”

“Yeah, or we just end up with Brain Doomsday.” Mon-El frowned.

“That's not how Doomsday's powers work.” Irma chuckled.  
“His powers are hellishly unpredictable.” Mon-El spoke.

“True.” Irma spoke.

&^&

“Okay, is there a reason why you called us all into the conference room here at the DEO?” Winn asked.  
Mon-El frowned. “Brainiac-5 and Irma have filled me in on their true mission.”

Irma frowned. “I'm really sorry for the deception. We had good reasons. We were told to do this, our plan, from a thousand year old Kara.” 

Kara said nothing, and Alex blinked. “Okay, hold on a moment, Kara is alive in a thousand years?”  
Mon-El nodded. “That's not even the surprising part.” 

“That's not the surprising part?” Alex asked.  
Kara frowned. “Look, my lack of aging isn't the issue. Clearly, this was something important if my future self risked messing up the time-line.”

“Exactly.” Irma spoke, relieved.  
J'onn took a deep breath. “Okay, so, what was Kara's mission for you two?” 

“My time's version of Kara explained our plan, Brainiac-5 was to do all the hard work, while I did the run around, so to speak, and keep people distracted. Which isn't really a difficult task to do being I am the most powerful psychic in the year 3000.”

“J'onn dies?!” Winn gulped.

J'onn sighed. “Winn, this is not the time.”  
“With respect, J'onn, we're not in the same ballpark, and you're not exactly a slouch.” Irma chuckled.  
“So, you're a psychic?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Of all things, this is my ability first and foremost. I hide it because I simply am that powerful. That's why I was picked for this mission. Brainiac-5 was picked because he has the unique ability to recruit the person we need.” Irma spoke.

“Okay, so, who are you recruiting?” Winn asked.  
Mon-El took a deep breath. “To kill a Worldkiller, we need a Worldkiller.” 

“We only know of the three so far.” Alex spoke. “Are you recruiting a future ally of Reign's?” 

“More like her father in an indirect way.” Irma spoke.

“Reign's father? Okay, explain this!” Alex grumbled, starting to lose her patience.

Mon-El took a deep breath. “There is the original Worldkiller. He is the first. All others were made based on his genetics mixed with Kryptonian DNA, and human DNA as well.” 

Alex frowned. “Who is this Worldkiller? How come we never heard of him?”

“You have heard of him.” Irma spoke. “But no one calls him Worldkiller now. No one knows him as that engine of death and destruction. You all know him by his single name, given not even by his creators, 25,000 years ago on Krypton. Doomsday.” 

Kara winced. Alex gasped. Winn gulped.  
“Well, this day just got weird.” Kara chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is about he only way they can do it and have it make sense. Or we riot. :)
> 
> No, but seriously, this really is honestly the only way things should work out.
> 
> Irma is strong enough of a psychic in the comics to stun even Doomsday, and I'm not talking about Intelligent Doomsday after he evolved Vocal Chords. :P


End file.
